


Arrow in the heart

by JUSTplainHate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: Just a story for episode 10 i season three





	Arrow in the heart

The owl slammed Alec into the wall hard, he drops to the ground in pain, Alec tried to get up but fell down in pain, The owl laughed at Alec patheticness and picked him up to throw him on the ground, The sound of Alec’s bones crunching echoed through the silent street, The owl grabbed one of Alec's arrows and pushed it in Alec’s body ‘They say the greatness pain a shadowhunter can feel is losing their parabatai’ He laughed pushing the arrow further into Alec’s body.

‘I forgive you, Jace. I know it’s not your fault, I’m sorry we couldn’t save you’ Alec said crying feeling the arrow sink deeper into his body, salty tears left his eyes, as he felt himself slowly dying on the ground and his Parabatai knowing what he was doing to him but couldn’t stop it, he knew that he was going to feel guilty.

Blood left the raven-haired boys mouth, as he slowly started to choke on it, the owl laughed pushing it into his chest feeling the boy trying to fight it.

The sound of a portal opening made the owls head look in shock, Magnus stepped out with his magic at the ready, the Owl snarled at him running up ready to kill the warlock, Magnus saw that the owl was running up to him and hit him with a blast of magic which sent the owl flying in mid-air and hitting a wall hard.

The owl started to move on the floor, a scream could be heard from above as Jace puked the demon out and see it burn in front of him, he saw Alec and ran up to him crying ‘I’m so sorry’ he cried he looked at Magnus who was already there holding Alec’s hand ‘Magnus you have to do something anything’ Jace cries hearing his parabatai dying in front of him

Magnus looked at Jace with sad eyes ‘I can’t save him, my Magic is gone’ he carefully spoke looking at Alec sadly 

Jace looked confused ‘what do you mean your magic is gone?’

 

Magnus looked at Alec and picked him up ‘We need to take him to the institute now, he needs help immediately’ Magnus said quickly looking at Jace, who was already putting an iritaze on Alec trying to heal some of the damage ‘I will explain later for why I have lost my magic Jace right now we need to help Alexander’ He said running in the direction of the institute.

It didn’t take them long to get to the institute in the speed that they were running in, once they got there Jace helped Magnus get in and rushed to the infirmary screaming for help, The placed Alec on a bed nearby hoping they could help the young shadowhunter.

A Blonde haired shadowhunter informed them that they were getting Catrina to help the healing process speed up, Magnus lied and said that he was worn out not wanting to spread that he has lost his powers.

He looked at Jace and gestured him to follow him, they got to a room where no one was and closed the door Magnus let out a loud sigh ‘I traded my powers to save you with my father Asmodeus’ Jace looked shocked but felt the sentiment in what he did 

‘Thank you, Magnus, I owe you one big time’ He said sighing ‘I just hope Alec can make it through this now’ Jace let a few tears fall feeling the pain of his parabatai 

‘I hope as well’ Magnus said softly not wanting Alec to die, not just yet, he felt so useless without his powers.

Magnus got a phone call, he looked at the screen and saw the caller ID and read it Catrina is calling He picked it up and heard her voice ‘I can’t get in Magnus the wards they are up, so I’m not able to portal through’ she stated, Magnus looked over to Jace ‘Can you let Catrina through’ Jace nodded and went to let Catrina through.

‘Jace is letting you in now, also I don’t have my magic I will explain afterwards’ He stated simply, he ended the call and walked to the infirmary to see Alec lying there sleeping, he felt so helpless that he couldn’t do anything but stare.

He heard the doors open to the infirmary and looked up to see Jace and Catrina walkthrough,  
Catrina saw the state of Alec and rushed over quickly assessing the damage that was done to Alec’s body ‘He has broken a lot of bones and lost a lot of blood as well, it may take some time for his body to heal’ Catrina said using her magic to take the pain away from Alec’s body ‘I can take the pain away for now’ she muttered.

‘Do what you can’ Jace replied his hands shaking in fear and pain

‘I traded my magic to save Jace’ Magnus said in a low voice ‘With amodeus’ 

Catrina looked at him but didn’t want to pester him she knew she had to save Alec

Izzy walked in crying, she saw her brother and ran over screaming at him to wake up, guilt radiated off Jace seeing Izzy cry from Alec being hurt ‘I’m so sorry Izzy’ he said crying watching over Alec.

Izzy walked over to her injured brother holding his hand, singing to him quietly, wanting him to wake up ‘Please Alec, I need you, we need you’ her voice broke and she started to cry 

Magnus gets up when he sees Izzy crying which snaps him out his thoughts he walks up to her and hugs her tight feeling her tears fall from her cheeks ‘Shhh he’s going to be alright, the owl he did this to him, I saved Jace from the owl, Alec is going to be alright’ He said calmly trying to reassure her that everything would be handled properly.

He looked over to Alec seeing his pale face paler than before, he felt ill knowing that he couldn’t do anything to save is poor dying boyfriend, he wanted to trade his life for Alec’s letting him live he didn’t want to see Jace go through pain he knew how powerful the bond between the two brothers was and he didn’t want them to feel any pain knowing the pain that they have already been through.

He couldn’t lose Alec nor could Izzy or Jace, his brother his mother, he knew how much he meant to all of them he wished he could have his magic back to help but he didn't have it at all

Izzy dropped down to the floor crying harder, her breathing was getting faster and faster, she was struggling to breathe.

Magnus dropped down to Izzy seeing that she was struggling to breath ‘Hay Isabelle you need to breathe slower’ Magnus said gesturing to Izzy to follow his breathing patterns.  
He looked at Izzy and started to breathe in and out slowly trying to calm down Izzy from her panic, he held her hands to try and bring some comfort.

Izzy looked at Magnus and tired to follow his breathing patterns but it got harder each time, she couldn’t focus, she could on focus on that her brother was dying she looked at Magnus ‘Is he going to be ok’ She choked through her tears, wanting her brother to be ok.

Magnus looked at Izzy with sad eyes “yes, of course, he will ok” he softly spoke “Catrina is helping him, he will be healed in no time soon I promise” he said pulling her into a hug trying to calm her down from the distress she was feeling “Catrina will fix him I won't let him die on me” he sadly spoke

Magnus looked at Izzy and over to Alec with Jace at his side crying feeling the pain ‘I know that Izzy, I have seen it with my own eyes the effect of someone losing their parabatai. It's a painful process to go through, you feel half empty’ he spoke somely getting up and walking to a chair near Alec holding his hands

Catarina finished fixing Alec and fell to a chair nearby ‘He will be fine now, he is just resting, there isn’t much I can do, he will wake up soon’ She said panting, she turned to Magnus ‘What you did was a great sacrifice’ she said smiling at him, she got up and left the infirmary to give everyone so time to him, everyone knew that he couldn’t leave him yet, they wanted to stay with him until he woke up.

Alec moved his hand slightly, he could hear what was being said but, he was too weak to open his eyes and tell everyone that he is ok and he is alive, all he could do was slightly move his hand to let people know he was still here and not dying.

Magnus felt Alec’s hand moved and he shot up and looked at every detail in Alec’s body, making sure he was actually waking up, he looked at his body and saw that the scars on his body were fine, his breathing was normal, he didn’t open his eyes yet but he could see, his eyes moving underneath his eyelids. He grabbed his hand tighter ‘Alec baby’ Magnus asked Alec hoping he was okay

Jace looked up at his Parabatai feeling the pain go away ‘Alec’ he shouted leaping off his seat looking at his parabatai ‘Please Alec say something, doing anything to let us know you are ok’ He asked wiping his tears from his face.

‘Magnus is he ok. Is he waking up?’ Jace asked Magnus ‘Izzy’ Jace shouted gesturing Izzy to look at her brother.

Magnus looked happy ‘I think he is we just need to give him some time that’s all’ He looked at Izzy and Jace happily ‘I’ll get Catrina in now and tell her the news, she will need to look over Alec again’

Alec someone felt hold his hand until he gripped it tightly wanting to feel someone was there next to him watching over him, making sure he was ok.

Magnus felt Alec’s grip tighten on his hand ‘Alexander please try harder I know you are trying’ He said happily crying tears of joy seeing Alec’s life enter his body again, his rosy cheeks fill with colour. He placed his other hand on his cheek stroking it ‘Please baby come back to us’ he said hopefully.

The doors to the infirmary slammed open as Catarina entered rushing over to Alec using her magic to help Alec get through the last part. ‘He should eventually wake up soon’ She said brightly looking at the group of people surrounding her and Alec. 

They watched Catarina do her work, waiting for their brother and their lover to come back Catarina could feel Alec’s strength slowly return as she was helping him get back ‘I can feel him getting stronger it won’t be long now’ Catarina stated, she could feel herself getting tired but carried on to help Alec back into recovery

The grip on Magnus’ hand was getting tighter he lent over to Alec and kissed him on the lips missing his touch badly ‘Don’t you dare die on me Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ He whispered under his breath, Looking at the boy who still asleep.

Alec could feel Magnus kiss him and weekly kissed back ‘Ma..gnus?’ He croaked his voice was hoarse and quiet.

Magnus could feel Alec kiss back and say his name ‘Alexander?’ Magnus asked seeing if the boy was going to open his eyes or not he could see that he was getting his strength back but it was taking time for him to wake up.

Catarina stopped using her magic and passed out she hit the floor taking something that was placed on a table next to her. She used up too much of her energy and was weak to keep herself up. 

Jace jumped down to catch her and place her in a chair nearby ‘She used her energy up’ he said to Magnus, carefully watching her to make sure she was ok.

Magnus nearly jumped when he heard Alec's voice ‘Alexander you’re here’ he said crying kissing him on the lips and pulling away, he looked at Jace and Izzy who looked happy to see there brother alive and well

Jace looked at Alec and pulled him in to a tight hug ‘Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go’ he said to Alec crying into the hug ‘I am so sorry Alec’ he said crying to his Parabatai ‘I didn’t mean to do that I will never hurt you’

Magnus looked at the both happy knowing that Jace felt guilty about what he had done when he was under Lilith's control 

Alec looked at Jace and hugged him back ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, It’s my fault and It’s ok Lilith had you under her control’ Alec said weekly crying into his Parabatais shoulder

‘I am still sorry I could have killed you, Alec, I could have lost you, a part of me could have died Alec’ He said crying ‘I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you died Alec’ he said crying, starting to choke on salty tears.

Magnus gave them a solemn look and looked at Alec seeing that he gained some strength back but not all of it ‘You need to rest Alec you been through too much’ He softly said walking to Catarina making sure she was okay since she passed out from using her magic too much   
‘Oh, Catarina how selfless you are’ he said softly grabbing her hand.

Alec smiled weekly at Jace ‘I guess you can call me the worst parabatai ever’ he mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Jace to hear

Jace faced softened and looked at his Parabatai ‘Shut up Alec you are the best Parabatai I could ever ask for don’t you dare say that again’ Jace said hugging Alec again tightly ‘Please don’t ever let me leave your sights again’ Alec nodded and hugged him back tightly not wanting to let go.


End file.
